


Shifting Solid Ground [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Five Times, Multi, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Series, Setting Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Shifting Solid Ground" by Calliatra."Five times someone said no."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Shifting Solid Ground [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shifting Solid Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844024) by [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra). 



Length: 13:18  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shifting%20solid%20ground.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shifting%20solid%20ground%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Calliatra for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "lower vocal range" and "multiple POVs" squares for podfic_bingo.


End file.
